poción
by chris1501
Summary: Eren y Rivaille despiertan afectados por una poción hecha por Hanji, la cual hace que rejuvenezcan en edad. ¿Qué pasará cuando estos dos se encuentren? -capitulo único-


**notas del capitulo:** Este fic lo escribí completamente basado en un dj de allen x kanda. No es lo mejor que pude hacer, ya que mi mente estaba un poco bloqueada, pero me siento conforme. Si creen que le faltó algo, o si estuvo bien, o algún otro comentario, por favor háganmelo saber, estaría muy feliz.

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a su autor Hajime Isayama. El tema tampoco lo inventé yo, es más bien una adaptación de un doujinshi de D. Gray Man, solo cambié los personajes por los de snk.

**Advertencias: **Lemon. Casi sin trama (supongo).

**Pareja:** riren.

**capitulo único**

_"¿Cómo fue que pasó esto?"_

Eren no podía creerlo. Pasaba su mirada desde sus manos al espejo en la pared una y otra vez. Definitivamente no volvería a probar los experimentos de Hanji. En todo el castillo se pudo escuchar el grito de desesperación del menor buscando a su superior para que le ayudara a volver a la normalidad.

Hanji se encontraba tomando su té de la tarde afuera del castillo, el día estaba hermoso, y la mujer se encontraba de muy buen humor.

"_Me pregunto si a Rivaille le gustará mi regalo~" _Hanji se sonrojaba de solo imaginar a un Eren de diez años, y su sonrojo fue en aumento cuando imagino a esos dos juntos. Cuando Rivaille se encontrara con Eren, ¿Qué cara pondría?, pronto iría a echar un vistazo de cómo les estuviera yendo.

…

-Ah..? – Al parecer Rivaille también juró que molería a golpes a esa loca, pero no se molestó demasiado, ya que definitivamente unos años menos no le hacían mal. Podía sentir de nuevo la energía de un joven adolecente. Decidido a tomar aire, bajó a la primera planta pero notó una pequeña criatura haciéndose bolita a una orilla de la escalera. – ¿Y tu quién demonios eres? – El pequeño volvió la cara hacia el mayor, notando este unos ojos enormes que amenazaban con llorar. La ropa del pequeño le quedaba enorme, dejando ver ligeramente más debajo de las clavículas y parte de la espalda. Alzó una ceja, y al ver que el enano seguía sin responder fue hacia él.

-… Rivaille Heichou?- con un leve sonrojo miró a su superior con ojos suplicantes esperando que este pudiera ayudarle.

-Eren. ¿Ese cuerpo…? Debió ser Hanji también. – En ese momento Eren se dio cuenta de lo joven y atractivo que se veía Rivaille, y volvió a sonrojarse levemente.

Eren se sorprendió al escuchar reírse a Rivaille, aunque claro, fue casi inaudible.

-Rivaille Heichou por favor no se ría! –Sus ojos volvieron a estar llorosos e hizo un puchero. Eren se sentía avergonzado y ligeramente molesto. Y para Rivaille, Eren era la cosa más mona que había visto.

- Me rio cuando me apetece… enano. – Rivaille estaba usando esta oportunidad para molestar a Eren.

_"Solo disfruta ser más alto que otro hombre por primera vez en su vida"_ Claro, Eren jamás diría eso, a menos de que quisiera morir de la forma más dolorosa posible.

Eren se paró de su lugar dispuesto a marcharse, pero sus enormes pantalones se lo impidieron, haciendo que el menor tropezara con estos y callera de cara al suelo. Rivaille miraba divertido, claro que no lo demostraba.

-Ven mocoso, iremos a cambiarte. – Eren se sorprendió por la repentina amabilidad de Rivaille, ya que si fuera otro día, este lo hubiese abandonado sin pensarlo dos veces.

Rivaille se dispuso a tomar a Eren. Lo subió a su hombro, y este al ver tal tratamiento empezó a revolverse.

-¿Que cree que hace? Puedo caminar solo! – Rivaille casi lo fulmina con su mirada, de no ser porque su cara más joven ya no era tan amenazante.

-¿Acaso quieres que se te caiga la ropa, idiota?- Y sin decir más empezó a subir las escaleras rumbo hacia su habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación, Rivaille extrañamente dejó gentilmente al menor en el suelo.

_"Desde cuando Heichou es tan amable conmigo?" _Era extraño, de alguna forma, el carácter de Rivaille había cambiado junto con su apariencia, aunque esta última no tanto.

Eren empezó a sacarse la ropa, con un poco de vergüenza debido a la mirada del mayor.

-¿Puedes cambiarte solo?

_- _Por favor deje de tratarme como un niño! Es molesto… - Terminó de vestirse con una camisa que le quedaba como vestido y quedó frente a Rivaille, sonrojado y molesto.

- ¿Huh? Te trato como se me dé la gana mocoso.- Dicho esto, Rivaille se sentó en la cama y cruzó las piernas, como era típico de él. Bien… su carácter no había cambiado por completo.

- Le pido que no me desprecie… -Eren se acercó más a Rivaille, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Juntando sus labios suavemente. Frente a esto Rivaille abrió ligeramente los ojos, haciendo notar ligeramente su sorpresa para luego corresponder al beso, y profundizándolo. Las lenguas chocaban y danzaban sensualmente. Rivaille llevaba el control y recorría lentamente la cavidad de Eren, notando lo pequeña que era su lengua.

-Mng…- Se separaron para tomar aire, y por un momento se quedaron mirando, momento en el cual Rivaille tomo a Eren y lo sentó en su regazo, quedando la espalda del menor en el pecho del otro. Eren tenía la respiración agitada por el reciente beso.

- Te crees un niño lindo, Eren? – Rivaille recorría la espalda de Eren por debajo de la camisa. Sintió su pequeño cuerpo agitarse en el momento en que llegó a la parte baja de este. Empezó a tocar superficialmente el miembro de Eren, escuchando y deleitándose con los pequeños gemidos que este daba. Empezó a masturbarlo, lentamente, haciendo que el menor entrecerrara los ojos, y desesperado por sentir más placer abrió más las piernas, dejando ver toda su intimidad.

Rivaille empezó a ir más rápido. Arriba, abajo, y nuevamente arriba. Eren por su parte estiró hacia arriba los brazos para rodear el cuello del mayor y jalarlo hacia abajo, deseando un beso. Este no se hizo esperar, y mientras su beso se profundizaba, la masturbación hacia el menor iba aumentando de rapidez.

Ambos cayeron a la cama, Eren estando abajo.

- Rivaille… Heichou…- Los ojos húmedos, la voz suplicante y un hilo de saliva por la comisura de la boca de Eren. Este no sabía lo que le provocaba esto al mayor. Una corriente de excitación recorrió el cuerpo de Rivaille llegando a su entrepierna. Empezó a besar a Eren, cada vez un beso más profundo mientras sus manos iban de nuevo en busca de la hombría del menor, solo que esta vez fue más allá. Introdujo un dedo en el pequeño agujero de Eren, el cual dio un respingo al sentir esto.

-Agh… Ahh...- Rivaille movía el dedo hacia los lados, lo sacaba, y lo volvía a meter. El menor sentía tanto placer que empezó a mover sus caderas en busca de más. A ese dedo, lo siguieron otros dos. Al principio Eren se sintió incomodo, pero pronto se acostumbró.

Los gemidos de Eren llenaban la habitación. –Como se siente? Eres un niño malo. No, Eren?... – Rivaille no podría aguantar más, quería estar dentro de Eren tan pronto como fuera posible.

-Ah… Heichou es el primero en tocarme de esta forma… se siente raro... Mph… -Rivaille jugaba dentro de Eren con sus dedos, los movía los tres en diferentes direcciones, ganándose más gemidos del pequeño. Hacía tijeras y frotaba el interior húmedo de Eren. –Rivaille! – Eren no aguantó más tanto placer, y se corrió encima de su vientre y parte de la camisa cerrando los ojos y abriendo ligeramente la boca.

Eren vio la cara de Rivaille, y comprendió su pensamiento

- Heichou no ha hecho nada malo, después de todo lo soy un niño pequeño. No siento que esto sea desigual… El único con el que hará este tipo de cosas será conmigo, heichou–Eren era la única persona que podía ver a través de Rivaille, aparte de Hanji, claro. Hanji si que podía ver a través de cualquiera, y no muchas veces era algo bueno.

Eren alargó su brazo para tocar la cara de Rivaille. –Umh.- Rivaille sonrió internamente por lo anteriormente dicho por el menor y tomó una pierna de este elevándola para volver a meter un dedo en el interior de Eren.

- ¿Estas asustado, Eren?- dijo al ver la rara expresión del menor aunque los gemidos de este volvieron a hacerse presentes.

-Ah… estoy bien.- Dicho esto Rivaille no esperó más. Abrió el cierre de su pantalón y bajó su ropa interior dejando ver a Eren su erección.

_"Definitivamente Heichou no es chico como dicen…"_ Por un momento Eren temió por su cuerpo, porque, ¿qué pasaría si esa enorme cosa entrara en su interior? ¡Podría partirse! Pero no le importaba… después de todo era Rivaille, y si era él, estaba bien.

El mayor sonrió ligeramente al ver la expresión excitada de Eren al momento de introducir su extremidad. –Está tan apretado Eren. – El susodicho pudo notar un leve sonrojo en el mayor.

-Kuh… ngh… ahh-a…!- Rivaille se empezó a mover, aumentando la velocidad de las estocadas, sintiéndose cada vez más profundo en el interior de Eren. Encontró ese punto en Eren casi enseguida, deleitándose con el hermoso gemido que soltó este.

Ambos se sentían en la gloria. Eren no dejaba de gemir, sintiendo como Rivaille cada vez le daba más duro, mas fuerte, y más rápido. No creía que podía ser mejor hasta que este empezó un vaivén con su pene. Lo masturbaba al mismo ritmo que movía su cadera.

-Rivaille! – El cuerpo de Eren se estremeció ligeramente para luego venirse entre el y su compañero. –Mng..- El fuerte gemido junto con lo apretado que se volvió su interior, hizo que Rivaille le diera un par de estocadas profundas y se corriera dentro del pequeño.

La respiración de ambos era agitada. Luego de regular su respiración, Rivaille salió del interior de Eren. Se recostó a su lado y correspondió al abrazo dado por el menor.

Después de todo Hanji no había hecho algo tan malo.

…

Hanji Zoe nunca los podría ver de la misma forma. Claro, eso era algo bueno para la mujer, y también tendría con que molestar a su querido Levi por un tiempo. La noche anterior le había costado que Levi accediera a tomar aquel té, y Eren había accedido sin pensarlo dos veces. La relación de ambos había mejorado, y todo gracias a ella.

Salió de nuevo al exterior del castillo luego de estar un buen rato fuera de la puerta de Rivaille. Después de todo no creía que salieran hasta mañana.

Fin.

**notas finales:** si no les gusta, si les gusta, si le faltó algo, alguna queja u otro, estaría muy feliz que me lo hagan saber por medio de un review.


End file.
